Never Get Away
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: They let Sasuke be with Naruto, even if only in his reality. [SasuNaru]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **This story is labeled _romance_ and _angst_. Other genres include: _tragedy, drama, _and _supernatural_. This story is a oneshot, and it has a _sad_ ending. Sort of… but at least, Sasuke and Naruto are still "together" and in-love when this story ends… This isn't my usual style, but I think I _should _make at least one dark fanfiction. This is labeled **M **for a reason. It contains implied **character death**, and references to _ghosts_. Mild spoilers (some references/alterations to the Chapters 305-308).

* * *

He is sitting on his bed, like he always does. The curtains are slightly pushed towards the sides, allowing some of the morning sunlight to spill inside his lavish bedroom. The presence of light inside his room causes shadows to form, and Sasuke decides that he doesn't really like it. It reminds him too much of the things he has lost, almost everything because of his own hands.

Naruto appears in front of him, wearing a sunny yellow shirt and mid-thigh-length shorts. The smile on his face is nothing less than happy, and he finds himself smiling (no matter how small) back at the other's infectious cheeriness.

It doesn't really bother him that he couldn't touch the blond. Naruto sometimes touches him, with feather-like caresses, but Sasuke doesn't like it, because his lover's face is smiling, but his eyes are saddened every time he does that. Sasuke thinks that he'd rather live without any physical contact between him and Naruto, if it means preventing the depressing look from crossing Naruto's face again.

* * *

Tsunade, the once ex-Hokage of the village, returns to her position once the Rokudaime Hokage was slain. She wants to hate Sasuke so much, but she finds out that she couldn't.

The insane, younger Uchiha abandoned his village without a second glance, crushed the hearts of his teammates that searched for him for _years_, destroyed the whole village of Sound, effortlessly bathe beneath the cold blood of his killed older brother, returned to the village without any apology of sort, messed up with the blond's healing emotions, and broke her prized apprentice's heart into unrecognizable pieces.

He waltzed in to their village just as the wedding plans between Naruto and Sakura are being concluded. He demanded, right then and there, _why_ Sakura is marrying Naruto.

Tsunade thinks that it's tainted with pity, gentle affection and selfishness. Who wouldn't marry the Hokage, after all? It's one of the best privileges a woman could ever attain, and Sakura (as wise and practical as she really is) wouldn't let that prospect go. The pity is also there, since the Godaime is doubtful that Sakura hasn't _felt _the true extent of Naruto's emotions towards the traitor. The affection just evolved throughout the years, but Tsunade (now that she thinks about it) feels as though everything's rehearsed from script.

Real life isn't like that though.

The blonde wonders again why couldn't she bring herself to hate and curse Sasuke to all hell. Maybe it's because he is the reason why Sakura worked so hard to improve her skills, even though the results were still mediocre, compared to the race that the two other members of the ex-Team Seven has fostered. Maybe it's because Naruto (that damn, stupid brat, she thinks affectionately) loved, _love**s**_ Sasuke; it's because of him that the blond worked so hard to add more techniques to his unmatchable source of raw _chakra_.

…Maybe it's because Sasuke reminds her of her fallen ex-teammate, former ex-comrade, Orochimaru.

She decides that some things are really too painful to remember.

* * *

Naruto appears beside him again, eating the _onigiri_ he has prepared. It's rather weird, but since this has been going on for a couple of weeks already, Sasuke's used to this unusual occurrence.

The blond is silent the entire time he spends with Sasuke, but there's a certain _free _warmth on his blue eyes that reminds Sasuke that _yes, everything's fine now._ It brings a wave of comfort to Sasuke, but the tainted Uchiha knows that nothing would stay fine forever. A time would come where everything will be ripped apart from you slowly, in a gruesomely sadistic manner.

It feels out-of-place to not hear Naruto's voice leaking out like a demented faucet, but Sasuke knows that it's not entirely impossible. The Naruto that he first met after that two-and-a-half-year of separation has mellowed down, and he was more solemn with every move. It made Sasuke feel proud that his absence is able to invoke such drastic change on the other's demeanor.

However, Naruto is perfect to him, no matter what happens. So he welcomes the silence that comes along with this Naruto beside him, and he eats slowly, savoring the moments they spend together.

* * *

It pains him to remain here, watching how his students become like this. Sasuke is withering with each passing day, and even Tsunade, the best medic-nin in the whole continent, says that the Uchiha's mental condition isn't something she could remedy.

_Sasuke chose this_.

He wants to respect his former students' decisions. On some level, he thinks that Naruto knew it all along, even when he accepted the position to Hokage, even when he proposed to Sakura, even when Sasuke made a surprise return to Konoha after defeating his brother and Orochimaru.

Losing Obito, as well as the other people who are the most important people on his life had been painful, and now, it happened again. It's like a cruel joke; everyone important to him dies, one way or another.

He couldn't really say that he's surprised with Sasuke's murder of his two teammates. His heart has been broken too many times by fate; Sakura's heart has been trampled too many times by Sasuke; Naruto's soul is too broken by his hope for Sasuke.

Sakura's face is smiling, even on her death. She's still beautiful, pure, and so _youthful_, even on her death.

Naruto's face is still determined, but also loving on his death. Sasuke just remained there, clutching the blond's corpse close to him. The Uchiha's eyes are blank, unmindful of the crimson color staining his clothes, his hands.

In the end, nobody could really blame Sasuke.

He sees Shikamaru, the next guard for the next four hours. He nods solemnly at the other male, and the shadow user replaces him on his perch on the tree. Sasuke is still staring out into open air, but a smile is playing on his lips. Sometimes, he opens his mouth, and the only word that comes out is… expectedly, Naruto's name.

* * *

It feels strange to be here.

Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata are standing solemnly before a couple of gravestones. The names of the second generation of the Legendary Three are engraved on the stones closest to the two of them, and they mourn for different reasons.

Hinata mourns for Naruto, because he is still too young, he has just accomplished his dream of becoming Hokage, and he has just received his long-sought love from Sakura. Hinata mourns for her childhood crush, for the person whose courage and determination inspires her to become better and stronger.

Neji mourns for Sasuke, because he is a person whose future is cruelly murdered by destiny. Like him, Sasuke is a prodigy and expectations are ruthlessly placed upon his young shoulders, despite his additional _luggage _about his avenging past. Neji mourns for his fellow shinobi, for the person who has lost everything again and again.

Hinata mourns, because she knows that Naruto has different affections towards the Uchiha heir. She knows that the _like_ Naruto harbors towards Sakura has faded away into the passage of time, the same way that feelings grew stronger towards the remaining member of their broken team.

Neji mourns, because he knows that even if Sasuke didn't wish for things to end this way, destiny moved his hands to kill the person who took his most important person away from him. He knows that Sasuke killing Sakura with his own hands, followed by Naruto, is the only way that could accomplish everything fate has set out for the three of them.

The two of them mourns for rivals, childhood crushes, friends, fellow citizens… They mourn for Sasuke and Naruto, and for the future that was cruelly taken away from them.

* * *

**OWARI**

…That's creepy. Hehe, but it interests me :) That's why I wrote it. I've seen a similar fanfic (but there, it's Naruto who killed Sasuke) so… yeah. It's slightly unoriginal. But Sasuke's reasoning and the setting is different in this fanfic, so… whatever :) I hope there's at least one person out there who likes this one XD That way, I won't feel weird for thinking of this creepy, possessive-jealous-Sasuke :)

Oh, and the scene with Hinata and Neji serves to "clear things up". It originally wasn't there, but since a friend of mine said that she's rather confused…


End file.
